


A string that will be apart

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>weecest！一个青春期叛逆的Sam，一个有些隐忍的Dean。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A string that will be apart

Title：A string that will be apart  
CP：Sam/Dean  
Rating：PG-13  
Warning：weecest！一个青春期叛逆的Sam，一个有些隐忍的Dean。

“Dean Winchester，你给我出去！”  
当事人两只手插在口袋嘴里叼着一根牙签心情丝毫没有受到影响大摇大摆地走出了教室，教室里的学生嗤嗤地偷笑着，讲台上的女人提高声音愤怒地叫嚣着：“谁再笑就和他一起出去！”  
当然Dean是没有等到任何人跟着他出来的，毕竟不是每个学生都像他这么大胆地敢公然挑衅老师，Dean站在教室门口伸着懒腰视线不停在整个校园搜寻着，试图寻找一个可以让他休息的栖身之地。  
“Bingo！”几秒钟之后，Dean在热闹的操场上找到了他的弟弟，看起来他需要一点儿陪伴。  
Sam一个人坐在操场边的台阶上，低着头用脚下的石子儿在因为头一天下过雨而半干的土地上专心地写着什么，Dean蹑手蹑脚地走到Sam身后，操场上孩子们的欢笑声完全盖过了身后Dean窸窸窣窣的声音。Dean慢慢向Sam靠近，在距离他的耳朵还有几公分的时候突然大喊了一声：“小丑！”  
“操！”Sam被吓得直接从台阶上跨下去结果没站稳一个屁墩儿坐到了地上，在看到来人是Dean的时候更是气不打一处来，“Dean！你他妈什么毛病？”  
罪魁祸首笑得前俯后仰，捂着肚子笑个不停，中途还不忘好心“教诲”他老弟：“嘿，好孩子是不说脏话的。”  
“哈，好孩子还不会玩这么低级的恶作剧呢！”Sam瞪了他哥一眼，艰难地试图从地上爬起来，而Dean全程只是捂着肚子不停地笑，丝毫没有起身想要拉起他的意思。Sam的手掌粘满了泥土，撑着地自己爬起来只会粘上更多的泥土，无奈只好瞪着Dean大吼：“你到底要不要把我拉起来？”  
Dean只是想做个恶作剧，他可没有要把他的弟弟彻底激怒的意愿，稍微收敛了放肆的笑声，拉着Sam的手腕正要使力却被Sam用力一拽直接倒在了他的身上。Sam反应迅速地抓着Dean的肩膀一个翻转就成功地把他哥压到了身下，得意地冲Dean挑眉：“现在你也是满身泥土了。”  
没有料到这一下的Dean显然是被Sam这么快的反应给惊到了，但是身为大哥的他又很快换上了痞痞的笑容：“你认真的？这就是你所谓的好孩子不玩这么低级的恶作剧？”  
“是你教我对待这样的袭击如何反击的，我只不过学以致用罢了，更何况这是你挑起来的。”  
“学得不错。”Dean撇撇嘴，“所以你现在是要从我身上下去还是要亲我？”  
如果操场中央没有占满他的同学们，Sam也许真的会把Dean按在身下狠狠地亲下去。他在学校已经是所有人眼中的怪胎了，频繁地换学校、善意地拒绝所有小女生的追求、微笑对待每一位同学却永远保持着无法打破的疏离、轻而易举地在各科考试中拿下第一名......真的没有必要在这个清单上再加一条“和自己哥哥乱伦”。Sam撑着Dean的胸膛从他身上面无表情地爬起来，“Jerk！”  
“Bitch！”Dean也跟着站起身来，想用手拍掉身上的泥土可是看看已经沾满泥土的双手最终还是默默把手垂在了身体两侧，转过身来意味深长地看着身边的Sam缓缓地开了口，“我真的猜不透你了Sam，当爸爸在的时候你总是不放过任何一个可能被他发现的机会挑逗我。Impala后座里在我大腿上的轻轻摩擦，爸爸转过身结账的一个快速亲吻，在爸爸敲门时毫不犹豫含住我的口交，无数次在深夜解开门栓后钻进我的被子里......我还以为你真的不怕别人知道呢，我还以为在学校没有了爸爸你会更加直接，可是却恰恰相反，连兄弟之间正常的搂肩膀都会被你推开。Sam，你到底想要什么？”  
Sam安静地听完了Dean长长的陈述，没有反驳，没有解释，只是目不转睛地盯着Dean翠绿色的眸子一言不发地沉默了很久，久到Dean觉得周围的空气慢慢变冷，纵使炙热的阳光毫无遮挡地洒在他的身上，他依然觉得脊背发凉。虽然他一直嘲笑Sam是个毛还没长全的小姑娘，或许那只是他一直试图忽略和逃避那种让他不敢触碰的气场而为自己找的说辞罢了。  
在Dean的周身冻结成冰之前Sam终于出声，“去那边的厕所清洗一下吧。”  
他没有说“我们”或者是“我”，一个没有主语的句子，没有明确地邀请Dean，可是也没有把他排斥在外。Sam说完没有停留就向着那边的厕所走去了，Dean看着前方稍显冷峻的背影，叹了口气小跑步赶上了Sam。他知道Sam有十足的把握他会跟上去，即使在他说完那个没有主语的句子之后依然会跟上去，义无反顾，就像之前的每一次。  
他觉得Sam就像是风筝，而他就是那根线，看似风筝的方向由线的松紧决定，可是当风筝在受到风的刺激想要停下来的时候，他却只能跟着风筝向下俯冲，直至触碰到地面，摔得粉身碎骨。

Sam率先进了厕所，打开水龙头用力地搓着手掌心的泥土，倒不是他有洁癖，只是这样子的他会让他想起每次在他睡着后的深夜John带着一身的污浊疲惫地回到旅馆，有的时候甚至是满身鲜血。他憎恨那个，尽管每次John回来他都知道，他能听到John脱衣服时不小心牵扯到伤口而忍不住发出的抽气声，这个时候被惊醒的Dean会轻手轻脚地下床帮助John处理伤口。他也能听到John小声地问Dean他们这几天怎么样，而Dean每次的回答都是一样，没有波澜，“还不错。”  
在那些深夜里，Sam一直都是醒着的，甚至在Dean处理完伤口再次回到床上响起呼噜声时他依然是醒着的，可是他从来没有一次爬起来问一声。自从Dean告诉他真相之后，他的内心就开始慢慢抗拒John，他一天天长大，一直到可以接受训练的那天，他终于爆发了，他冲着他的爸爸大喊，歇斯底里地反抗，两只小手死死地攥紧背在身侧就是不愿意触碰面前的手枪。那是他第一次被Dean训斥，也是他第一次深切地感受到他的哥哥原来并不完全属于他，Dean可以包容他犯错误，可以冒着被抓的危险偷东西给他吃，在他因为相信蝙蝠侠会飞而摔断胳膊之后自责了很久很久，可是在他和爸爸之间的第一次对弈中，他却输得一败涂地。  
那次激烈的争吵过后，John离开去处理新的案子了，而Dean犹豫了很久才坐在他的床边，“对不起Sammy，我不该凶你的，可是我不能看着你和爸爸在我面前争吵却什么也不做。我知道你不喜欢这样，可是爸爸是为我们好，我们越早地学会这些技能就能越早地帮助他，也可以让爸爸在外出的时候少担心一点儿我们。Sam，你该体谅爸爸的，把我们养这么大，他真的很不容易......”  
爸爸...爸爸...Sam听到的就是Dean一次又一次地道歉，为爸爸道歉，即使在没有道歉的时候也不停地在说着爸爸的不易，而Dean不知道的是这样的做法反而加深了Sam对John的恨。  
Dean站到Sam旁边，看着镜子里Sam低着头清洗袖口的样子，似乎是一夜之间Sam突然就长得和他一样高了，清洗完的Sam一抬头就从镜子里看到Dean发呆的样子，对着镜子里的Dean微微一笑，“你是在等我帮你洗吗？”  
“去你的！”Dean回过神来撸起袖子洗手，没有注意到Sam后退锁上门的动作。  
Sam站在他身后静静地看着他一点点让手上的泥土随着水流冲进下水道，Sam对他的质问依旧没有任何表示，仿佛他自始至终都没有听到那段他好不容易才说出口的话。Dean抬起头，Sam站在他身后靠着墙，在肮脏的镜子里显得模糊不清，可是他依然能感受到那个眼神的力量，可以通过镜子把他的身体烧穿的力量。  
“Sam......”他终于开始说出了口，“我知道你一直都怪爸爸，怪他没有给你想要的童年，怪他逼迫你做你不想做的事，我也知道你内心有多抵触他，想找个机会当着他的面狠狠地反抗他。可是...我不是你用来反抗他的工具，或者是抵触他的筹码。当爸爸在的时候和在学校里，你对我的态度完全就是两个人，你当真以为我感觉不到吗？”  
沉默...依旧是沉默，Dean讨厌这种沉默，让他把自己的心掰开了展示在Sam眼前，换来的却是无止境的沉默......他开始觉得自己一文不值......

“你为什么还要上高中？”Sam终于说话了，可是却不是Dean想要的。  
Dean一脸诧异地看着镜子里的Sam答道：“因为我高中没有毕业啊，你脑子坏了吗？”  
“反正你又不准备上大学，从一开始你就打算高中一毕业就跟着爸爸出去真正猎魔的，那一张毕业证对你来说有什么意义？”Dean不禁哑然，是的，那一张毕业证对他来说还不如一张擦屁股纸。  
“你上课睡觉、和老师作对，还调戏女老师，哦对了，你今天又做了什么被赶出来了？我猜不是老师提前下课吧。”  
“我只是给了她一点儿时尚建议，当着大家的面告诉她白色衬衫里不应该穿红色内衣罢了。”  
“这就是我要说的，Dean，你为什么总是想方设法地让老师讨厌你？而且还在考试的时候睡觉、交空白卷...我知道你的水平肯定不会答满分但是及格还是绰绰有余的。”Sam离开了支撑着的墙壁，向前迈了一小步，“你早该在两年前毕业的Dean，现在却依然呆在这里陪着我上高中，而你当真以为我看不出来吗？”  
Dean有些懵，明明是他质问Sam的，怎么现在却反过来了？他转过身面对着Sam，“你到底想说什么？”  
“之前我以为你这么做是为了保护我，让我保持出现在你的视线范围内，那样你才能安心。可是后来我注意到当我在学校拒绝你的触碰之后你脸上带有失落，那个时候我才知道原来你留在学校不仅仅是为了保护我。”Dean的表情慢慢变得不自然，Sam停顿了一下又继续，“我承认第一次我吻你是因为我看到了你躲在厕所里叫着我的名字手淫，那个时候我的脑子里没有该不该或者爱不爱，只是单纯地想要给你回应，给你希望。可是几次之后我发现我开始迷恋那种感觉了，我开始发疯地想要你，看到你有时候不去上课只是为了帮爸爸查资料我就更加恨他，所以在他回来之后我总会更加频繁地吻你。”  
Sam慢慢靠近Dean手指轻轻划过他的脸颊，“Dean你错了，我抵触爸爸并不是因为他对我做了什么，而是对我们。你应该有一个被玩具车包围的童年，而不是从四岁起就承担起照顾我的责任，我应该过着无忧无虑考第一名的日子，而不是跟着你学习打枪和摔跤。你知道我为什么会妥协跟着你学习射击和摔跤吗？不是因为我怕他，不是因为我明白了他的苦衷，而是我不想再听到你因为这个跟我道歉甚至是低声下气地求我。”  
“Sam......”Dean想开口说些什么，最终却只是轻轻吐出了这个他说过太多次的名字。  
“Dean，你是我哥哥，不论我们之间发生了什么不该发生的，这一点都不会变。而不管我有多么恨爸爸，我们依然是亲人，当他有危险的时候我依然可以毫不犹豫地冲在前面为他挡子弹。所以不要因为爸爸的不称职就觉得对不起我Dean，你不满意我在学校对你的态度，好，那就让他们在我为什么是怪胎的单子下面再加上一个‘兄弟乱伦’吧。”  
“Sam，我不是那个意思......”  
“Dean，那你想要什么？你想要我在学校对你和在爸爸面前一样吗？还是你想让我们在没有人知道的地方一遍又一遍吻你？比如，此时此刻？”  
“Sam......”Dean没说完的话被Sam吞进了喉咙，Sam推着Dean一把靠在了墙上，凹凸不平的墙壁咯得他脊背生疼，嘴里被Sam的气味充斥着。该死的Sam，在他的身上把自己的吻技练得越来越好，好到他都已经快招架不住了。Sam的手粗暴地拉开了他的拉链，一把握住了他的阴茎，这时他才终于想起来反抗。  
Sam的嘴唇移到了他的锁骨，Dean的手握住Sam包裹着他阴茎的手，“Sam，停下来......”  
“嘘，小声点儿，他们应该下课了，很快就会有人来这儿上厕所了。”Sam刚说完，就听到了渐渐靠近的脚步声和嬉笑打闹的声音，Dean想把Sam的手拿开可是Sam却只是轻轻逗弄着他的龟头。  
“咔哒”一声开门的声音，Dean大气都不敢出一声，可是门却没有打开，听到那几个男生咒骂着转身离开，Dean惊讶地转过头看到Sam微笑着，“你什么时候锁的门？”  
“在你没有注意到的时候。你不是不满意我之前在学校拒绝你吗？那刚才差点儿就要当着同学的面公然告诉他们我们的关系了，可是我也没觉得你有多开心啊。“  
“好，我坦白，我故意搞砸考试迟迟不愿意毕业是因为想留在你身边保护你。”Sam死死盯着他等待着他说出后面半句话，Dean最终还是在那个眼神里败下阵来，“该死！除了保护你，我还想有更多能和你单独相处的时间。”  
“为什么？”Sam步步紧逼。  
“因为我想要你！满意了吗？我他妈想要你想得发疯！”  
“一年多了，我们保持这样的关系已经一年多了，你终于说出口了Dean，我还以为你就只会让我们的关系止步于此，不伦却又保持着最后的那一丝纯洁。”Sam小心翼翼地给Dean重新拉上拉链，“回家的时候记得买一管润滑剂，今天晚上。”  
“今天爸爸在家......”  
Sam伸手细心地整理Dean刚才因为拉扯而凌乱的衣领，微笑着说：“要么今天晚上，要么永远都不会再有了，包括亲吻和口交。你说了算。”  
“你这是在要我的命。”  
“以后在学校我不会拒绝你的任何接触，可是在家里我总该继续保持我的主动权吧？”Sam打开门向Dean伸出手，“想要我牵你的手吗？”  
“滚蛋！”Dean撞开Sam的身体走向了教室。

校园里充满了欢声笑语，高个子的男生在打篮球，女生们坐在一起聊着八卦，还有几个恶霸欺负着高一年级的小男生，一切都看起来那么正常，可是他们却和那些场景格格不入。  
Dean快速地穿过人群。这操蛋的Winchester家庭。  
原来John就是卷着那个风筝线的手轮，Dean知道他这根风筝线早晚会在他们的生拉硬扯中挣断的。  
只不过他不知道他断掉的线头是在风筝上还是在手轮上，或者从中间绷开一分为二？

 

FIN  
2015.11.24


End file.
